


Gangster Boy (Song Minho X Reader)

by orphan_account



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-06-30 15:49:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15754845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You, (Y/N) (L/N), is a considerably normal girl. Normal life, normal job at normal stores, normal life except for the fact that you never had and probably never will have enough. Then one day, you gain access to important information, and somehow become the witness of a murder. Then you're lucky enough to get kidnapped by your own Gangster Boy.And your life gets turned upside down.





	1. Chapter 1

_Ching!_

The last of the customers left, and you sighed with relief.

They were all gone, and you had ten minutes of your shift left. All you could think about was getting home, sweet home.

Having to pay for your house rent, as well as groceries and other necessities, were hard, considering a) you didn't have that much money, b) you hadn't gone to a university because your family as a whole didn't have that much money, and c) no one would employ a woman who hadn't gone to a university apart from small stores and other odd jobs. You worked at a coffee shop in the day shift.

So... yeah. Your sad life in a two room apartment. One of the rooms being the toilet.

You fumbled around, listening out for any chimes that signaled a customer, and tried not to fall asleep.

Just as your head lolled, and your eyes closed, a particularly loud _Ching!_ woke you.

"Hello! What can I do for you?" You tried to smile, finding it impossible as you had already used up all your facial muscles when a wave of tourists had hit the shop. Why this shop, you didn't know. Nor did you care.

Then you cringed when the man, dressed in black from head to toe, grabbed your shoulders with his sweat-stained hands. "Um, this is my favourite sweater."

He looked back, eyes wide, and turned to face you again. "Listen. Go to (random address) and tell this to the first person you see." He glanced back again. "Kim Jinwoo. Lee Seunghoon. Song Minho. Kang Seungyoon. Nam Taehyun."

"And why am I supposed to do that?" You made a face. "What kind of name is Kang Seungyoon? Is that even a name? What is your problem?"

His eyes widened as he glanced back yet again. "Just... did you remember those names?"

"Kim Jinwoo. Lee Seunghoon. Song Minho. Kang Seungyoon. Yeah, why?" Shaking your head. "Now can you take your hands off my sweater? This is my favourite."

"It's too big for you." He said, staring at it.

You slapped his hands off. "That's the whole point, you fashion terrorist. Now if you'll be kind enough. Buy something or get out."

He opened his mouth to talk, but a loud  _bang_ stopped him. A gunshot.

The man fell to the ground, eyes wide and blood spurting from his forehead.

You shrieked and backed away. "I'M REPORTING YOU TO THE POLICE!"

"What did he tell you?" A disembodied voice. "Did he say anything?"

"You... you just killed a man! A sweaty disgusting man with no fashion sense, but still a man! Oh god, what is your problem?"

"None of your concern." Hesitation in his voice. "What. Did. He. Tell. You."

"A few names, okay?" You yelped as the safety clicked off his gun. "I really don't know what they mean!"

"What names?" He stepped out of the shadows, the gun still trained to your forehead. "Which do you remember?"

Your eyes widened as he came closer to you. "I don't!"

_I am so gonna get killed by a hobo with a gun._

"Which!" In the blink of an eye, his hand snapped up and you flinched as a knife embedded itself behind you.

_Is he drunk? Why the hell is he asking me?!_

"Uh, something about Song.... Minho! Yeah, Song Minho, and uh," You frowned. "Yeah, Kang Seungyoon, and Lee something, okay? No, no, no, stop pointing that very dangerous thing at me, you nasty man!"

He lowered his gun. "You'll have to come with me."

"I am not coming with you! I have a freedom of choice and if you take me away forcefully you are violating my freedom of choice!"

The man's mouth opened, and you took this as your chance.

You darted out of the shop and started running.

Behind you, you could hear the man shout, "Shit, Tae, she's getting away!"

_He has accomplices now? I AM SO DEAD!_

Panting, you one handedly fished your weapon out of your pocket- pepper spray. You always carried it, just in case, and in your defense, even though you were pretty broke, you had to defend yourself.

You gasped for breath, lungs burning, stumbled into a dead end, and turned, going the other way. "I got a D for PE, okay? Stop making me run so much!" Shouting to the criminals. Hoping they'd listen.

"You do realize if you shout I can locate you more easily?" Your eyes widened as you bumped into a tall blond man. Probably another one of the accomplices. "Stop running, just come with us. We won't hurt you."

You huffed as you realized that he had your wrist in an iron grip. "I'm so sorry about this."

Confused, he blinked. "Sorry about what?"

Breathing heavily, you kneed him in the crotch with all your strength. He doubled up but still refused to let go, and you murmured another apology before whipping out the pepper spray and emptying the whole can in his face. He let out a gasp of surprise and pain, loosening his grip, and you shimmied your wrist out of his hand before taking off again.

As you ran, you shook the pepper spray. It had been only about a quarter full in the first place, and now it was completely empty. Great. No weapon. You really should have grabbed the knife back in the shop.

This time you tried to be as quiet as possible, the only sound you made being the slapping of feet on pavement.

 _Please don't let me get raped and die here._ You wished.

It was about another two minutes before you realized you didn't know where you were. Crap.

You sighed before pulling your phone out of your pocket and dialing 119.

Three beeps.

_Please receive the call... I beg you._

One more beep.

"Hello, how may we help you?" A cheerful voice called out.

You let out a breath you hadn't known you'd been holding, and blabbered into the phone. "Hello, I'm being chased by these hybrid murderer-kidnappers, and I'm so scared, please help me!"

"Try to calm down. Where are you?"

"I'm at.... uh, I don't know where I am, but there are these men chasing me!" Just then, you stumbled out into a wide deserted road and found the address. "I'm at-"

Someone snatched the phone out of your hand.

"Hey! I needed that!" You yelled, not caring if it was your kidnapper. Then, with more calmed thoughts, you found yourself staring at a tall rather handsome man.

His hair was light at the top, but darker at the bottom.

He looked  _disturbingly_ good.

You instantly banished those thoughts and patted your pockets, remembering that you threw away your pepper spray. "Can you please stop chasing me? I have weak stamina."

The man pocked your phone. "No. As Tae already told you, we're not going to hurt you anyway."

_Wow. He has a really deep voice._

"Then what is the sole purpose of chasing me, Gangster boy?"

"You have valuable information." He tapped his head. "The only way to get rid of an idea is to kill the man or woman who carries it."

"Come on, Gangster boy, don't kill me." You begged. "I really don't want to die."

"I won't have to result to violence if you come willingly."

"No." You inched away from him. "No thank you, Gangster boy."

He just came closer.

You shook your head, and backed away more, but your back hit the wall. "Can you get out of the way so I can run?"

Pretending to think. "No."

"No. I'm not being kidnapped by some Gangster boy who wants to look buff in front of his gangster friends."

He smirked. "You asked for it, girl." Gangster boy grabbed your wrists, cuffing them together, and wrapped his arm around your waist, slinging you over his shoulder.

"Can you please stop acting so ridiculous?" You pounded his back as hard as you could with your manacled wrists, to no avail, as he just kept going. "Gangster boy! Yo! Put me down!"

"No." A small chuckle left his lips as you groaned. "It's just a few minutes till we reach the car. Stay still or I might drop you." Then he pressed a finger to his ear. "I've got her. Come back to the van."

You pouted. "What business do you have kidnapping little girls?"

"You're not little." He pointed out.

You sighed. "Come on, really? Fine, what business do you have kidnapping girls?"

"Those names mean something to us." He made a turn. "A few more meters."

"A few more meters." You mimicked. "What is everyone's problem today? What is wrong with my life?"

He just shrugged, the tip of his shoulder digging into the place right next to your hip, and you took your cuffed hands and flicked the back of his forehead. "Hey!"

As he turned one last corner, you could see a van. It was black (why was everything black?) and the door was open, revealing two guys. They were completely unfamiliar, one with curly brown hair and another with brown hair.

"Hey! You're back-" Then they noticed you slung over his shoulder. "Oh. Hi."

"Can you tell him to put me down?" You grumbled.

They glanced at each other, then burst into laughter. "Oh my god!"

Scowling, you glared at them as Gangster boy set you down. "What?"

"N...nothing." The curly haired one laughed. "Did you actually kick Tae in the balls and spray pepper spray on his face?"

Your mouth formed a silent O as the Gangster boy stared at you in shock. "Um.... you mean the blond guy?"

"Yeah."

"Hehe. I hope he wasn't too harmed?" You laughed nervously.

The curly haired one chuckled before holding out a hand. You gave him your hands (still uncomfortably cuffed together) and he grasped them, his hands warm, and pulled you into the car. You seated yourself behind them in a random empty seat.

"Mino-hyung!" The man at the front, the one you'd seen kill, yelled at your Gangster boy. "Sit next to her, will you? She's scary."

Gangster boy, or Mino, climbed into the van and sat down besides you. "Sure."


	2. Chapter 2

Mino turned his head.

The girl was petite and cute, and was leaning on his shoulder right now, her mouth slightly open as her little sleepy breaths filled the air.

Kang Seungyoon caught his reflection in the mirror, staring at their hostage. "Checking her out?"

"No." He replied, almost a little too fast. "Just... her head's on my shoulder."

"And that's a bad thing?" Seunghoon grinned. "I'd do anything to have her lean on _my_ shoulder."

"No, ladies have this weird attraction to Minho." Jinwoo laughed, nursing Taehyun on his lap. "Remember what happened last time? With the really hot one?" He waggled his eyebrows.

"Oh my god, just shut up." Mino groaned and lobbed the nearest thing at him, which just happened to be a water bottle. Jinwoo caught it, still laughing.

Last time they had kidnapped someone (this was only their second time, though-it wasn't like they kidnapped girls for a living) she had been  _really_ hot- dyed red hair, tall, with a slim angular face, full lips and long legs. Almost a supermodel. Mino had gotten a kiss out of her before he had to decorate the living room wall with the inside of her head as she had been caught "meeting" someone.

This girl was completely different- she was shorter than the first one, with black hair instead of red, and didn't care that much about her looks as the one before did. She was more  _cute_ than  _hot._

Nope, she wasn't just cute.

She was absolutely adorable.

His lips curled up in a slight smile as she stirred, her hands slightly gripping his arm.

"Ooh." Seunghoon grinned. "A smile."

Seungyoon, gripping the steering wheel tightly, turned a corner. "We're almost there."

"I don't get why we couldn't just kill her." Seunghoon shrugged. "I mean, the only way to ensure our safety is to kill her."

"No." Mino blurted out, before he could stop himself. "I... I mean, she's _innocent._ "

"Mmhmm." Seunghoon said, disbelieving. "Are you sure you're not saying that because you just want to get into her pants?"

"No!" A small blush spread across his face. "Why would I?"

"Aww. He's a grown man who kills people for a living and he's _blushing_ at the talk of sex." Seungyoon called out. "Your face was so red I could see it from here."

"Shut up or I'll throw Seunghoon at you." He snapped. "When are we getting there?"

"Jeez, about a minute or so! Calm down, Mino."

"I would calm down much faster if you guys didn't say weird things."

"Weird things?"

"Lewd things."

"Too bad." Jinwoo, behind them, made a face and Mino just glared, turning back to the girl who, currently, had her head in his lap, close to his crotch. He could feel himself heating up as she rolled over, and her hand found his.

He licked his lips and watched her as she began to wake up a little, using her free hand to rub feebly at her eyes. "Wha-?"

She looked confused, and her free hand patted his leg. "Kay, that's really creepy." then she looked at her hand, encased in his larger one. "Are you my future boyfriend? Am I in the future? And why do you have two coloured hair?"

Seunghoon hooted. "She's awake! And.... no, he's not your future boyfriend." He winked at her. "I am."

"Then why the hell am I on his lap? And holding his hand?"

"You were the one who did that." Seungyoon chuckled, obviously enjoying the moment. "Now get off, all of you."

Her face morphed into one of horror.

"Oh. My. God. I just slept on the lap of my kidnapper and held his hand? And I'm going back to your house?"

"Yeah." Mino nodded, enjoying the moment.

She buried her head in her hands. "I hate my life."


	3. Chapter 3

You, having no choice, walked into the huge house. Well, more of a mansion than a house. But they were quite rich.

"Welcome to our humble home." One of the guys bowed and you giggled, taking his outstretched arm and heading into the house.

"It's not humble, it's about ten times bigger than my house." You marveled at the huge rooms.

"Then what a small house you have." He shook his head solemnly. "Ah, a sad life."

"Not everyone is as rich as all of you are." You shrugged and shimmied your shoes off after walking through the front door (FYI, in Korea, they take off their shoes in the house).

"Can someone please help me?" The brown-haired one with the narrow face groaned as he lugged in the blond guy whom you had kicked and pepper sprayed. "He's five kilos heavier than me and five centimeters taller."

"Here." You heard the low voice of your Gangster boy and turned to see him lifting the blond boy gently from the dark-haired one, and lifting him up to his own broad shoulders. "Mmf. He's heavy."

"Did...." You winced guiltily, fiddling with your hands nervously. "Did I do that?"

"Yeah." The murderer nodded. "He was already out when I got to him. You know, cause of the pain and stuff."

You frowned, your lips turning down in a slight pout and your brows furrowing, and ran over to Gangster boy, with the blond guy still hoisted up on his shoulders. "I'm so sorry." You mumbled, tiptoeing up to pat his head gently. Running your fingers through the smooth light locks, you apologized to him one more time.

"It...." His head raised just a bit. "I mean.... 's okay. My face hurts. Ow. I can't see anything. Is that normal?"

Happy that he had accepted your apology, your face brightened up in a cute smile, large eyes sparkling with happiness. "Yeah, it's completely normal, it's cause your face swelled up. I'm really sorry, I'm so sorry."

"Stop saying sorry, you're saying it even more than Seungyoon. And that felt so nice." He groaned. "Petting my hair."

You giggled and reached up to pet his hair again, when something froze you in your tracks. "Wait, Seungyoon? As in from the list? Kang Seungyoon? The whole reason I'm here? So..." You glared at them. "Five names. Your names, I'm guessing. One of you is Song Minho, one of you is Kang Seungyoon, one of you is Lee something, one of you is Nam Taehyun and one of you is something Jinwoo."

The murderer glared at the blonde before turning back to you with a sigh. "Yeah." He admitted. "I'm Seungyoon."

"I'm Lee Seunghoon." One of them said, and winked. The flirty one.

The dark haired one that had been taking care of the blonde smiled warmly. "Anneyong, I'm Jinwoo."

"I'm Taehyun." The blonde grinned, but turned into more of a grimace.

"I'm Minho. Most mature of them all." Gangster boy patted himself and the others started laughing. "You? Most mature? I think you're talking about someone else!"

You made a face. "So Gangster boy is Song Minho?"

Taehyun laughed. "Yes, Gangster boy is Song Minho. And the hot blonde is Nam Taehyun, in case you were wondering."

Snorting with laughter, you righted yourself. "Stockholm Syndrome. Get it together, yo."

"What?"

"Nothing." You made a convincing poker face and followed Seunghoon and Seungyoon into the living room. It was large, large as hell, and you waited in the doorway to help Mino set Taehyun down. He stumbled onto the couch, coughing a little, and you seated yourself next to him, feeling very guilty now. "Ayo! No touching, Taehyun-ssi. It'll die down in 20 to 90 minutes."

"Can't see anythin'." Taehyung moaned. "D'you have tissue? M'nose is so runny."

"Sorry." You apologized, again, and searched for a tissue when you realized Mino, sitting on the other side of you, was offering you one. "Oh. Thanks, Gangster boy."

"I told you my name." He grumbled. "Why don't you use it?"

"Cause Gangster boy fits you better." You remarked, and handed Taehyun the box of tissues. "Also, because I said so."

He groaned and you laughed, reaching up to ruffle his hair.

"Oh, goodie." Seunghoon remarked sarcastically. "You've just been kidnapped by us and you're already touching their hair."

"Aww, you're just jealous cause you don't get any attention." You reached out to pinch his cheek. "And plus, this is like, the most fun I had in forever. Do you know how hard it is to live without any friends?"

"Um..." Seungyoon raised his hand. "We have to get to the point here."

"And that is?"

"That my face hurts so much." Taehyun grumbled. You furrowed your brows and turned to Minho, concern lacing your voice.

"Gangster boy, do you have any... uh, baby shampoo or milk?"

"We have milk."

"Can you, like, pour it in a tub wide enough to fit Taehyun-ssi's face and bring it here?"

He nodded before standing up and leaving.

"So..." Seungyoon coughed. "The point isn't his face, it's what should we do with the girl?"

"(Y/N)." You automatically corrected, then clapped a hand over your mouth. "I mean-"

"Nice name." Seunghoon grinned. "Fits you."

You glared. "That's not my name."

"Don't try to go all James Bond on us." Seungyoon grinned, and reached into his pocket to take out something. A very familiar something, like the form you had filled out when you first got the job. The form that had been in the file that had everyone's names in it.

"Fuck."

"Young ladies shouldn't swear." Jinwoo frowned.

You rolled your eyes. "And young men like you can? No, that's just the gender stereotype young ambitious men implanted in our society to keep women oppressed and obedient beneath them. Taehyun-ssi, don't touch!"

"Bu' iss so _uncomfortable._ "

"Sorry." You apologized.

Seungyoon coughed again. "You're getting off point again!"

"Sorry."

"What was the question again?" Jinwoo piped up.

Seungyoon groaned. "What should we do with her?"

"Who, me?"

He groaned again and facepalmed. "Yes, you! What other girls are there?"

"Like, all of you except for you and Gangster boy."

"Hey!" Jinwoo, Seunghoon and Taehyun yelled at the same time.

"Off point again! Oh, god, this was difficult with just the five of us but with you it's impossible!"

"One of my greatest talents." You winked and splayed out on the couch like a large ugly starfish.

"Come on." He laced his fingers together. "We have several options. One, keep you here for the rest of your life. Two, drug you and take you to some people we know that could give us certain drugs to knock out your memory. Three, keep you here for the rest of your life."

"How 'bout go home and never speak of this again?" You suggested.

"No."

"I pinky promise I'll keep quiet."

"No."

"How old are you anyway? I'm pretty sure I'm older than you."

"No."

"Come on!"

"Fine. 24."

"Fuck."

"So I am older than you."

"I'm 21! Like, come on!"

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing. Maybe something's wrong with _you_."

He sighed and slammed his fists on the table. "We're getting off point _again!_ What are we going to do with her?"

"Uh, preferably not kill?" You said hopefully. You were kind of scared- if these nice people tried to kill you, you would  _not_ be happy.

Shrugging, he just settled back. "Two other options. Drug or keep."

"I go for drug." Seunghoon crossed his arms. "It's crowded enough for five, much less six."

"I'm fine with any." Jinwoo grinned and slapped away Taehyun's hands from his face. "No touching! I know about pepper spray, Taehyun! If you touch it'll just get worse!"

"I don't care if she stays or not as.... as long as this thing stops." Taehyun pulled out another tissue and blew his nose.

A voice from the corner: "I go for stay."

You whipped around, surprised, and promptly began babbling. "Holy shrimpzilla lungs, I thought you were getting the tub thing! When did you get here anyway, are you like some kind of ninja, a magic ninja with two-coloured hair. Or maybe you're a chameleon! They spliced your cells with a chameleons so you have a tendency to blend into the background and make sure no one notices you, but this weird side effect of the superpower thing is that you have weird hair too! That's it! And maybe-" You clapped a hand to your mouth, heat rising in your cheeks. "Sorry, I'll just, uh, try not to say anything weird."

He laughed and carefully knelt down with the tub. "Where do I put this?"

"On Taehyun-ssi's lap." You pointed and he followed your directions. "Okay, Taehyun-ssi, just dip your head in there. Just your face."

He nodded, sniffling, and little bubbles rose from the liquid. He raised his head just enough to shout: "THIS IS SO GOOD!"

Then Taehyun submerged himself again.

You giggled and then turned back to the others with a serious expression. "What if the drug thing goes wrong, though?"

"Then it'll probably wipe some of your other memories with the names and our faces." Jinwoo replied. "There's a slight bit of risk, but it's probably okay."

"Slight? How much is slight, exactly?"

"Uh..." he thought, propping his chin on his hands. "41% if it's a reliable source?"

You nearly screamed. "41? Are you fucking crazy?"

"And it's a reliable source."

"Come on! How is that reliable?"

"It's risky. We haven't really tried this before, and the source says it's just a prototype."

"You had time to ask them?"

"You were asleep for fifteen minutes."

"But... but this is crazy! You can't inject a prototype into me! What if I die or something?"

He sighed. "Never said you had to take it. Three choices, remember?"

"Well, that's hardly a choice!" You began to panic. "Either never seeing your family again, dying or having a 41% risk of getting mind wiped? This is a democratic society! Son of a-" You caught your breath, and sighed deeply. "Is there any other way?"

Seungyoon shook his head.

"Come on! Can't any of you talk some sense into him? Jinwoo-ssi? Taehyun-ssi? Minho-ssi? Seunghoon-ssi?"

Jinwoo cleared his throat. "Taehyun was abused. By his parents."

Taehyun lifted his head just enough to say, "And what a fucking relief I joined you all. They were fucking sonofabitches."

You barely contained a laugh.

"Seunghoon was an orphan."

You bit your lip. "Darn."

"So the only person that can relate is Minho. He loves his dad, by the way."

"Hey!" Mino flushed, embarrassed.

"It's not embarrassing to love your parents, Gangster boy." You pleaded internally that he would listen to reason. "Come on, you wouldn't want to be separated from your parents for the rest of your life, right?"

"Um..." he blinked. "No, but he does have a good point. If we let you go..." He spread his hands. "Important information could go loose."

You pouted and turned away from him. "Fuck you and your stupid-ass deep voice."

"Sorry?" He made a face and you chuckled slightly before resuming your poker-face façade.

"So you could either get mind wiped or stay here." Seunghoon kicked his feet up onto the table. "What's it going to be?"

"Um...." You crossed your arms. "Do you call that a choice? Of course I'd rather stay here!"

"Then you will." Seungyoon slumped. "Spare room. It's across from Minho-hyung's, right next to Jinwoo-hyung's. I'll get your stuff there by the day after tomorrow."

"I'll show you where it is." Mino suggested. "Tell you... stuff."

Seungyoon turned and sighing, left, and Seunghoon stood up, heading towards what you assumed to be his room.

"Hey, guys?" Taehyung lifted his head from the liquid again. "How long do I have to stay like this?"


	4. Chapter 4

He admired her.

He admired her innocence, how she was so damn nice when he was up to his neck in sin. She helped people even when they had kidnapped her; she seemed completely oblivious to the fact that Seunghoon was one of the biggest flirt she had ever met; she didn’t hate him for kidnapping her. She was just so _innocent._

Like he could never be.

He had known that ever since that day when he had killed his first guy, a man who had interfered in Winner’s affairs. He had seen the man’s eyes widen, and his finger press down on the trigger, and he had seen how the man’s eyes had widened as the bullet sank into his chest and blood splurted out. He remembered that he had been slightly afraid, but had stopped being afraid after the second, and the third, and the fourth. The guilt had never left, though. The guilt stayed, always, deep, imbedded inside his gut, and when he looked at the petite girl before him, he wondered if he had ever been as innocent as her. Probably not.

“Hey.” Her voice shook him out of his thoughts. It wasn’t sexy or flirting, like those he was used to, but it was clear and strong. Innocent.

“Yeah?”

And he thought she would have been perfect, like an angel, if not for the swearing.

“You’re not explaining anything. You said you would explain things. Yeah, this is totally explaining things.”

And the sarcasm, too.

“Sorry.” He didn’t know why he was apologizing. Those words left an unfamiliar feeling in his mouth. “What do you want to see?”

“I don’t know, oh, like, my room I’ll have to live in after you kidnapped me?” Voice dripping with sarcasm.

“You’re still holding a grudge at that?”

“Well, duh!” (Y/N) scowled and punched his arm. “How would you feel if you couldn’t see your family ever again?”

“Ow,” he rubbed his arm. “Don’t you have any friends? We could kidnap your friends.”

“I don’t have any friends! The human race cannot be trusted unless you share the same gene!”

“You’re trusting me not to kill you.”

“You little….” She growled and shook her fist. “You little unicorn!”

“That’s supposed to be an insult?”

“Yeah! Of course!”

“I’m not insulted.”

“Shut up.” She grumbled. “Where?”

“That’s your room.”

“For god’s sake, don’t just say it, point.”

“There.” He pointed to a door, lips twitching in a furious attempt to not laugh. “That fine with you?”

“Yeah.” She nodded and simply crossed her arms. “Oh, look, a flying sheep!”

His head whipped around and she took off running, heading towards the front door. Her eyes scanned the different doors before picking the biggest one, throwing it open and taking off. Sighing, he followed her.

“Just stop embarrassing yourself.” He called out into the bleak night. (Y/N) probably went that way. Mino could hear her rapid breathing and the scuffling of feet.

Instead of running after her like others would usually do, he shrugged and dusted off the jacket he was wearing, reaching mid-thigh, before climbing up to the balconies and finally reaching the roof. He gazed down leisurely and saw her, sprinting like mad. He stepped casually above her and valuted down, a good trick of his, and grabbed her wrist.

“Took you long enough, hmm?” She snapped, and he grinned.

“I had plenty of time.”

The girl in front of him tugged her wrist away and he wrapped his arm around her to prevent her from running again before walking as fast as he could towards the house.

“Ay! You don’t have to walk so fast, you know, Minho-ssi.”

“Just Minho.”

“Minho. Minho-ssi. Gangster boy. Whatever.”

He almost choked on his own spit. “Gangster  boy?”

“Why not?”

“Because.” He made a face. “Because.”

“Whatever. Now let go of me, you’re invading my personal bubble.”

Grinning, he poked her before letting go. She marched away.

He sighed and turned to lock the door.

“Hey.” (Y/N) poked her head out of the doorway. “Where’s my room again?”

Smiling, he pointed.

"Smartass."

"Well, it is my home." He shrugged, and watched her as she left.


	5. Chapter 5

"Sources." An incredibly rat-like man said, holding out a few pictures. "These. Look, he's with the girl, then her head's in his lap and his arm his around her. And in the next one, he's incredibly close to her."

"Proof?" The amused voice mused.

"Proof. Ah, yes. Thus proving if we get to her, we get to him." He fiddled with a recorder. "And see, there's a mic."

Pressing down on the button.

"-holding your hand. Are you my-" Fizzing "-boyfriend?"

Fizz. "He-" Fizz. "-I am." Scuffling and giggling.

"Then-" The clip was cut short.

"See?" The ratty man wheezed. "Proof. He admitted that she was his girlfriend."

"Mmm." The voice gestured. "Carry on."

"And she carries valuable information, as a plus." He turned on a video feed from his phone. "The cameras, our spy was saying something to her and she nodded. We believe it is precious information."

"Good." The voice chuckled.

He rubbed his fingers together. "So.... the money?"

Silence.

"Do you know what I hate most about people like you?" The voice leaned forwards. "All you want is money. You could rat us out to Winner if they paid enough."

"I won't." The man sounded scared now. "I swear to god I won't."

"We can't trust people like you." The voice said.

A  bang and a scream echoed down the hallways, accompanied finally with a  _thump._

"(Y/N) (L/N)." The voice whispered. "I'm coming for you."


End file.
